


A Thing Called Love

by Kentastics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jaehyun is inexperienced, JohnJae - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Mark and Johnny are Brothers, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Small age gap, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentastics/pseuds/Kentastics
Summary: Jaehyun spends a lot of time with his friend Mark, even more so when he finds out he has an extremely goodlooking brother. He ends up secretly spending more time with Johnny than with Mark and they slowly fall in love.





	A Thing Called Love

Mark and Jaehyun are in that stage that is right inbetween of friends and best friends.

Jaehyun started working in the local pet store two months ago and that's how they met. He still wouldn't call Mark his best friend, as there are plenty of other people who he spends more time with. He doesn't share his secrets with Mark and he doesn't completely feel like he can be himself around him yet, but they're getting there.

They often hang out after work to play videogames or to watch a movie. Jaehyun spends to much time at Mark's place that by now he can find his way around the house with his eyes closed. Sometimes they hang out at Jaehyun's place, but his apartment doesn't look half as fancy as Mark's place. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Mark still lives with his parents who both have good jobs and Jaehyun lives by himself.

Jaehyun genuinely enjoys spending time with Mark, but even more so when one day a handsome stranger walks into the living room.

The stranger looks like he is a little older than Jaehyun. He has black hair and the softest brown eyes Jaehyun has ever seen. Jaehyun is sitting on the floor but he can tell the boy is taller than he is. He's wearing a black pair of jogging pants and a black tanktop and Jaehyun almost drools over his muscular arms. The orange beanie on his head makes him look somewhat soft and Jaehyun is sold. This man is the true definition of tall and handsome.

The boy has a milk carton in his hand and doesn't look all too bothered about what others think when he brings it up to his lips and drinks straight out of it. He then finally spots Jaehyun and immediately smiles at him. He wipes the milk from his chin and walks towards Jaehyun, offering him his hand, which he gladly takes.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Johnny, Mark's older brother." the boy- who now has the name Johnny- says.

"I'm Jaehyun." Jaehyun answers. Johnny nods.

"Cool. Nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you again sometime." Johnny says, and with that he walks out of the room.

Jaehyun immediately turns to look at Mark, just in time to see his friend rolling his eyes at the direction Johnny disappeared in. Jaehyun coughs to get his attention and crosses his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows as if to ask for an explanation.

"You never told me you have a brother!" Jaehyun says.

"That's because he's barely even around. He lives in another part of the country and comes to visit us once a month. He usually stays for like a day or two, sometimes three, and then goes back home." Mark says with a shrug. "He's weird."

"He doesn't live here? How old is he?" Jaehyun asks.

"Twenty eight."

It goes silent after that, but Jaehyun has a lot to think about. The image of Johnny's lips doesn't leave his head. He's not even ashamed of his own thoughts, not even when he wonders if Johnny bites down on his own lips to keep himself from moaning when he jerks himself off. Jaehyun feels even less ashamed when he thinks about how he wouldn't mind helping Johnny with that. He is a boy after all.

♡

He spends even more time at Mark's house after that, especially when he knows his brother will be there. Mark usually gives him some sort of warning that his brother will be home, still thinking Jaehyun also sees Johnny as weird. Mark isn't aware of Jaehyun's crush on his older brother and Jaehyun likes to keep it that way. It makes it more exciting if Mark doesn't know.

Jaehyun doesn't think anything will actually happen. He lays in bed at night, touching himself at the thought of Johnny fucking him. He wonders if Johnny would take care of him after, if he would clean him up and kiss his forehead, maybe even cuddle him to sleep and wake him up from his nap with a soft kiss. To Jaehyun this is the perfect fantasy.

A fantasy is all it is, though.

"Okay, spill." one of his friends say one day. Jaehyun immediately snaps out of his daydream and sits up straight. He looks at Taeyong with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"You've been daydreaming lately. Do you have a crush on someone?" Taeyong asks. Jaehyun can't blame him for being curious. He's the one who offered to get lunch together in the first place. Jaehyun nibbles on his bottom lip and tries to decide if he should tell Taeyong or not.

"Mark's brother." he finally says. He secretly hopes that Taeyong forgot about him. He knows his friend only saw Johnny once so he doubts that he even remembers.

"Johnny? Seriously?"

"Yes, why?"

Jaehyun crosses his arms over his chest, ready to attack Taeyong even though he knows Johnny probably sees him as nothing more but his brother's friend. "He's seven years older than you, Jaehyun. I doubt he would be interested in someone so much younger. Besides, he doesn't even live here. Who says he doesn't already have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend, because we don't even know if he's gay." Taeyong says. He crosses his arms over his chest, mimicking Jaehyun.

"Seven years isn't even that much." Jaehyun says. "Why are you giving me this speech anyway? It's just a crush, it's not like I'm actually trying anything."

"Seven years is a lot to me. You're both in different stages of your life right now. You're still in uni while he probably already has his life figured out. He probably has a job, his own house, a car." Taeyong gives him a judging look and Jaehyun sighs.

"Like you said, he probably isn't interested in me so lets just drop the subject."

"You know I'm not trying to attack you, right? I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know."

♡

Jaehyun goes to Mark's house after lunch. The younger invited him for their weekly Mario Kart competition. Jaehyun likes to play this particular game with Mark because he is the only one who's actually good at it. He plays it with his other friends sometimes too, but Jaehyun finds himself getting bored after a while because he always wins.

It's different when he plays with Mark, though.

They sit in front of the big television screen, Mark on the couch and Jaehyun on the floor on a pile of pillows. They're in the last lap of the _Dry Dry Desert_ of the game _Mario Kart Double Dash_. Jaehyun is playing as Mario and Baby Mario. In other games he prefers to play as Yoshi, but this team has better items to use.

Jaehyun is way too focused on the game to realize that Johnny walks into the room. His tongue is poking out of his mouth as he watches how the finish line comes into view on the course. He sees Toad and Wario- Mark's characters- right in front of him. It's much more stressful as it should be. His heart is pounding in his chest when he throws a red shell. Mark's characters tumble right before the finish and Jaehyun races right past him, taking the first place.

He lets out a yell in excitement, happy that he now has a few more points than his friend, making him win the cup. He drops the game controller on the soft carpet and lets himself fall back as well. He stretches his arms and looks up in surprise when he feels there's a leg in his way. He sees Johnny looking at him with an amused smile.

Jaehyun sees a chance and smiles back as he stretches his arms even more, making his shirt go up just enough for Johnny to see his abs. He watches how Johnny's eyes move over his body and for a second Jaehyun feels proud. Mark doesn't notice, too busy setting up another round of Mario Kart.

"Looks fun. Mind if I join?" Johnny then suddenly asks.

"Does your crusty ass even know this game?" Mark asks in return.

"Of course." Johnny takes another game controller and plugs it in.

They choose their characters- Jaehyun is surprised to see that Johnny chooses Luigi and Baby Luigi, almost the same characters as him. Johnny finally sits down next to him on the floor and smirks at him. Mark chooses the next cup and for a while Jaehyun is so caught up in the game that he forgets Johnny is even there.

After three courses Jaehyun and Johnny pretty much have the same score, leaving Mark in third place with much less points than they have. The last course of this cup is _Rainbow Road_. Jaehyun is confident in this one, he knows he's good at it from playing it so much and he survives the first two laps without falling off. He's still in first place when the third lap starts but he knows Johnny is right behind him.

Jaehyun can see the finish line and he leans forward in concentration. If the last cup wasn't stressful then this one sure was, as he sees how Johnny drives through an item box and gets that red shell every second place player wishes they get. He's almost there when Johnny hits him with it. Johnny then drives right into him, bumping him off the course while he himself finishes first. Jaehyun let's out a scream and drops his controller in defeat when he finishes fourth.

"I can't believe you did that." Jaehyun says with a pout. Johnny grins and puts his own controller on the table.

"Would you like a rematch?" Johnny asks.

"I can't, I'm going to visit my parents today and I have to use public transport so if I wanna be there by eight I really need to leave soon." Jaehyun says. Johnny nods understandingly.

"His parents live in the same city as you. Maybe you could give him a ride." Mark suddenly says, interrupting their conversation that really wasn't going anywhere. Jaehyun looks at Johnny, tilting his head to the side. Being in a car with Johnny for three hours sure sounds like a wonderful experience.

"Of course. I'm leaving in about an hour." Johnny answers with a smile. "Also means we could play another round of Mario Kart."

"Oh no, you guys can go ahead but I'm done with that game for today." Mark says. Jaehyun watches as he stands up from the couch and leaves the room.

"He doesn't like losing." Johnny chuckles.

"Me neither," Jaehyun says. "But I'm going to win this time."

He really does his best to win. It doesn't matter that he practically shoves Johnny to the ground with his foot, making his character go down with him. He should've known that Johnny isn't going to accept this, as he pulls on Jaehyun's foot hard enough to make the younger fall as well. From then on it's basically just them pushing and shoving each other in an attempt to win the game, which eventually results in them finishing fifth and sixth.

"I guess we're both losers now." Johnny says with a laugh as they watch how the computer player wins first place in the cup.

"I still have more points than you." Jaehyun answers. He sticks out his tongue at Johnny, who only laughs in return.

"Yeah but neither of us is in first place." Johnny sticks out his tongue as well, mimicking the younger.

Only then does Jaehyun realize that the upper half of his body is pretty much laying on top of Johnny. He grins and stretches himself once more, feeling a little too comfortable around the older. Johnny has this amused facial expression and he playfully ruffles Jaehyun's hair.

"I thought you guys would've left already." Mark suddenly says. Jaehyun looks into his direction and lets out a groan at the reminder.

"We really should leave now." Johnny answers.

Jaehyun sits up straight and nods, watching how Johnny walks out of the room- probably to get his stuff. He then presses the power button of the old Nintento GameCube and puts the controllers in the box next to it. Mark always tells him how that isn't necessary, but Jaehyun likes to be clean. He knows Mark's parents appreciate it.

"I hope you don't mind being in a car with my brother for three hours. He can be pretty weird." Mark says. Jaehyun just shrugs.

"It's fine, I'll survive." he says.

A few minutes later Johnny walks back into the room. He's wearing different clothes this time, clothes that are actually socially acceptable to wear outside. Jaehyun takes a good look at the outfit he's wearing. Black skinny jeans and a black blouse that isn't even fully buttoned up. He has a silver necklace around his neck and a small silver ring in his ear.

When Jaehyun looks at his face he sees how Johnny is smirking at him and the younger knows he's been caught staring. He's not the slightest bit embarrassed. Mark doesn't seem to notice anything as he hands Jaehyun his backpack and waves them goodbye.

"You can put your backpack on the backseat, it might be more comfortable since you have to sit in the car for three hours straight." Johnny says.

Jaehyun nods and does as he is told. He then takes place in the passengers seat, ready for the three hour ride with the man he is crushing on. When Johnny starts the car he doesn't say anything. He doesn't talk when they drive out of the street either. Johnny only talks to him after fifteen minutes of silence.

"So, Jaehyun. How did you meet my brother?" is the first thing he says.

"At the local petstore. We both work there." Jaehyun says. Maybe it was a stupid thing to say, since Johnny probably knows where his little brother works.

"Ah. Are you the same age as Mark?" Johnny then asks. He turns his head for a few seconds to look at Jaehyun and it takes the younger everything to not jump on him.

"I'm twenty one." Jaehyun finally says, and Johnny looks surprised.

"I don't believe you." he says. Jaehyun probably wouldn't believe himself either. Mark is two years younger than him and doesn't even go to uni yet, but they still act like they're best friends who see each other everyday. Jaehyun has to admit that he really doesn't spend as much time at Mark's house as Johnny thinks he does, but he can't really say that he just tries to come over when he knows his friend's older brother is home.

Jaehyun frowns and takes his wallet from his pocket. He takes out his identity card and shows it to Johnny, who takes his time to look at the card when they're standing in front of a traffic light.

"Yoonoh?" he asks with raised eyebrows. Jaehyun hums.

"My birth name." He takes the card from Johnny and puts it back in his wallet.

"That's cute." is all Johnny says. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Jaehyun snorts at the question. "I'm gay." he says.

"Cool. Me too." Johnny says without looking up.

They continue to talk like that for a while. It's mostly just Johnny asking him questions and Jaehyun answering them, but that doesn't matter. At some point Jaehyun starts to think about how hot Johnny looks while driving and that makes his thoughts run wild. When a silence falls he starts fantasizing about Johnny parking his car to the side of the road and fucking him on the backseat.

After a while of fantasizing Jaehyun starts feeling hot all over. He feels a little uneasy and moves his legs every ten seconds or so, trying to get more comfortable but failing. At this point he just hopes Johnny wouldn't notice his boner, because even though he's not embarrassed to be caught checking him out, it would be more than embarrassing if Johnny sees him trying to hide his hard-on.

"You okay? You look uncomfortable." Johnny says after a while.

"I'm fine." Jaehyun hums out, feeling his cheeks heating up.

"Do you want me to park somewhere so you could stretch your legs?" Johnny then asks, and it sounds both like a wonderful and horrible idea. He doesn't give Jaehyun much time to answer, as he takes a turn and parks his car in an abandoned parking lot in the middle of nowhere.

Jaehyun gets out of the car and even though his boner is very uncomfortable, it is nice to be able to stretch his legs. He stretches his arms above his head and lets out a sigh. After a few seconds he hear Johnny getting out of the car as well.

"That really does look uncomfortable." Johnny suddenly says. Jaehyun looks at him in confusion.

"Huh," he says, before realizing Johnny is talking about his visible erection. "Oh."

Johnny doesn't say anything. He just opens the door to the backseat of his car and sits down, gesturing at Jaehyun to come closer. Jaehyun hestitates but walks towards him anyway, letting out a yelp in surprise when Johnny pulls him down on his lap.

"It's so wrong for me to fantasize about my little brother's best friend," Johnny says. "But damn, now that I know it's not illegal to do anything I can't hold back anymore."

Jaehyun doesn't get the chance to say anything as Johnny connects their lips. Jaehyun's eyes fly wide open in surprise. He feels himself blushing like crazy and after a few seconds he closes his eyes. He tilts his head a little so Johnny could deepen the kiss, prodding his tongue against Jaehyun's lip to silently ask for permission. Jaehyun parts his lips and enjoys the feeling of Johnny's tongue against his own.

He once again feels hot all over when Johnny's hands find their way to his ass and give it a light squeeze. His hands then go up to his back, sliding under his shirt. They feel warm and big on Jaehyun's skin, and the boy finally gets the courage to place his own hands on Johnny's shoulders.

Everything goes really fast from that moment on. Johnny is quick to pull the younger's shirt over his head and Jaehyun doesn't waste anything in unbuttoning Johnny's blouse. Johnny attacks his neck with his mouth and Jaehyun can't hold back a moan.

"Let's get you out of these." Johnny says when he pulls back. It takes him no effort to get Jaehyun's jeans off and not even two minutes later Jaehyun is sitting on his lap completely naked. "I don't have any lube or condoms." Johnny then says, and it finally hits Jaehyun that he's really about to have sex with his best friend's brother who is seven years older than him.

"I have both in my backpack." Jaehyun says. He reaches out to grab the black backpack and takes a condom package and a bottle of lube from it.

"Do you do this often?" Johnny asks with a smirk as he takes the bottle of lube from him.

"Not at all. I have lube because I'm spending the weekend at my parents' house and I'm a young man who needs his fun. I carry condoms with me just in case." he says with a shrug. It's true, he once almost hooked up with a guy but had to stop because neither of them had a condom. Since then he always has some condoms with him.

Johnny hums in response. Jaehyun didn't see him squirting the lube on his fingers, but he does feel a slick finger prodding against his entrance and slowly pushing inside. Jaehyun throws his head back and gasps at the feeling.

"Good?" Johnny asks when he slowly starts to move his hand. Jaehyun nods. "More?" Johnny then asks. He doesn't wait for Jaehyun's response and pushes a second finger in.

He moves his fingers painfully slowly and Jaehyun lets out a whine. After a while he starts rocking back and forth on Johnny's fingers, wanting to feel more than what the older was giving him. Johnny doesn't give him a warning when he pushes a third finger in. It's extremely rushed and Jaehyun can tell that Johnny wants this as much as he does, but he doesn't mind the minimal preparation. Johnny is too good at it and Jaehyun just wants to feel his dick inside of him.

"You look cute when you're needy." Johnny says. He has his free hand on Jaehyun's back and the younger lets out a loud moan when Johnny starts sucking on his nipple.

"J- Johnny." Jaehyun whines out.

"Don't worry, baby. I got you. I'll take care of you." Johnny coos. He pulls his fingers out and gestures at Jaehyun to stand up so he can take his jeans off.

Jaehyun holds his breath when Johnny's dick jumps free. It's bigger than the toys he normally uses and he definitely hasn't seen a dick as big as Johnny's in real life. He watches how Johnny takes the condom package and rips it open with his teeth. Johnny takes a little too long to roll the condom over his dick but Jaehyun waits patiently.

When Johnny is done Jaehyun pushes him down on his back and crawls on top of him. It takes him a few seconds to guide Johnny's dick to his entrance but once he gets it right both of them let out a moan. Jaehyun sinks down completely on Johnny's cock. He places his hands on the older's chest and waits for the burning sensation to go away.

He slowly moves his hips after a while and it doesn't take long before Jaehyun is riding Johnny in the backseat of his car. Johnny has his hands on the younger's hips and thrusts up into him. The car is filled with the sound of their moans and dirty words. The fact that Johnny is Mark's brother and seven years older makes it that much more exciting for Jaehyun.

Jaehyun's arms start to hurt after a while and Johnny is quick to change their positions. He sits up straight so Jaehyun can place his hands on his shoulders instead while Johnny sucks more hickeys on his skin.

"Your dick is huge." Jaehyun moans out. He almost sees stars when Johnny keeps hitting that special spot inside of him.

"You like that?" Johnny asks with a smirk, already knowing the answer. Jaehyun nods and picks up the pace, bouncing himself up and down on Johnny's cock until he's completely out of breath and lets Johnny take over again.

Jaehyun doesn't know how long they've been going but he does know that he doesn't want it to stop. He can feel in his stomach that he's getting closer and he just hopes Johnny is enjoying this as much as he is. Johnny is covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead, his lips are red and swollen and his cheeks are a rosy pink colour. Jaehyun knows he probably looks the same.

Johnny pulls him in for a kiss. He's licking into Jaehyun's mouth, biting his lips softly and tugging on them just hard enough to get a reaction out of Jaehyun. He then starts kissing Jaehyun's neck again, kissing and biting on the skin while he fucks into the younger boy.

"How are you so good at this?" Jaehyun breathes out.

"Experience, baby." Johnny says with a wink.

Before Jaehyun can say anything his phone rings. He lets out a groan and looks at his screen to see who it is. "It's my mom." he says before picking up. Johnny slows down his movements and softly kisses Jaehyun's neck instead.

"Hey mom, what's up?" he says, trying his best not to sound like he's out of breath.

"Where are you? It's already past eight and you're still not here!" his mother says, sounding worried. Johnny smirks at him and picks up the pace again. Jaehyun has to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning.

"We're stuck in traffic. There- uh, there's an accident that happened- _ah_." Jaehyun glares at Johnny who just pecks his lips in response.

"Oh, goodness. I'm glad that it isn't you who got into an accident. Wait- I thought you took the train?" His mother sounds confused.

"Mark's brother lives in the same city. He is- He's giving me a _ride_." Jaehyun bites down on Johnny's shoulder as he waits for his mom's reply.

"That's very sweet of him. Send me a text message when you're almost here and don't forget to eat." she says. Jaehyun is too distracted to reply. "Yoonoh? Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yes!" he answers a little too quickly. "Uh- I just choked on some water that's all!" He hopes his mom buys the story because he can't possibly explain that he's having sex with the man she just called sweet not even a minute ago.

"Oh, okay. Be careful. I'll see you tonight. Bye bye!"

"Bye!"

Jaehyun never hung up the phone so quickly in his entire life. When he tosses his phone aside Johnny starts picking up the pace again. Jaehyun lets out moan after moan and squeezes the older's shoulders a little too hard when he's getting close.

"I'm gonna cum." Jaehyun breathes out. Johnny immediately wraps his hand around Jaehyun's neglected cock. It only takes him a few tugs before Jaehyun cums all over his chest, moaning out Johnny's name.

_"Yoonoh."_ Johnny moans out as he cums right after. Jaehyun lets out another soft moan when he feels Johnny's dick twitch inside of him. He keeps moving his hips slowly until both of them come down from their high.

Jaehyun lets himself fall forward, his head on Johnny's shoulder as he breathes heavily. He feels Johnny softly rubbing his back and it immediately puts a smile on his face. They sit like that for a minute until Jaehyun finally gets up.

He is the first who gets fully dressed. Johnny only has his black skinny jeans on and Jaehyun watches how he walks to the trashcan to throw the condom away. He then shamelessly watches how Johnny puts his blouse back on. Jaehyun walks over to him and Johnny lets him button it up. When he's done he looks up at the older, who doesn't hestitate to place his hand on Jaehyun's cheek and kisses him softly.

"You must be tired." Johnny then says.

"Just a little." Jaehyun hums.

They get back into the car in silence. Johnny doesn't immediately start his car. He takes a few seconds to look at Jaehyun. "Do you want to get some food first? We could go through the McDrive." he offers. Jaehyun agrees and shortly after they're back on the road, on their way to find a McDonald's.

"You're awfully quiet." Johnny says after a while. Jaehyun lets out a soft laugh.

"You just drained all my energy." he answers. "I never had sex in a car before."

"Did you like it?" Johnny asks. Jaehyun hums in response.

"That was an amazing experience." Jaehyun says.

"If you want to we can try more and different things next time." Johnny looks at him with a smirk. Jaehyun can't believe he's actually saying that. He thought it would be a one time thing but he definitely wouldn't mind doing it again.

"Like what?" he asks. Johnny shrugs.

"Don't you have any wild fantasies?"

Jaehyun thinks for a while. "Sex in the shower." he then says.

"You never had sex in the shower?" Johnny seems surprised.

"Is that so weird? Not everyone has an adventurous sex life." Jaehyun pouts.

"Hey, it's not like I've done everything either. I just have more experience because I'm older."

"Okay, then what's something you want to do?"

Johnny wasnt expecting this question, Jaehyun can tell by the look on his face. "There are a lot of things I would like to try with you." he then says. "Shower sex, fucking you on the kitchen table, in a swimming pool, on the beach. I'd fuck you in a bed too, but I'd tie you up and tape your mouth shut, play with you for a while before giving you what you want."

Jaehyun is a little shocked by his reply. Not necessarily in a bad way, but he wasn't expecting this answer from Johnny. "How do you want to do all of that without Mark finding out?" he asks.

Johnny shrugs again. "Maybe I'll invite you over to my house sometime. You could stay a weekend." he says. "We're almost at McDonald's, by the way."

With that their conversation is over. Johnny orders them food and Jaehyun is really grateful that he's the one paying, because right now he barely has any money left. The rest of the car ride is pretty much silent and Jaehyun is pretty sure he fell asleep at some point.

Johnny wakes him up to ask him for the address and Jaehyun feels almost sad when the car stops in front of his parents' house, even though he is almost two hours late.

"Thank you for the ride." Jaehyun says.

"My pleasure." Johnny gives him a wink.

Jaehyun is about to get out of the car but Johnny pulls him back by his arm. Before Jaehyun can even say anything he feels a pair of lips on his. He is a little surprised at first but relaxes after a few seconds. "Goodnight, Yoonoh." Johnny says when he pulls back.

"Goodnight."

♡

Jaehyun doesn't see him for nearly a month after that, and to say he misses him is an understatement. He misses Johnny a lot and he can't stop thinking about him. The worst is that he doesn't even have Johnny's number so he can't call or text him.

Johnny appears in his dreams, in his thoughts and in all his wildest fantasies. Jaehyun knows he's not supposed to feel like this towards the older boy, but he can't stop himself. He can't stop thinking about the kiss Johnny gave him right before he got out of the car. It was unnecessary to do that if Johnny doesn't want anything more than sex, and that makes Jaehyun think.

After three weeks of not seeing Johnny, Jaehyun gets the news they need to do some renovations in his apartment and he needs to stay at a friend's house for a few days. He immediately calls Mark who gladly allows him to stay at his house. He informs him that Johnny will be home too, not knowing that Jaehyun doesn't mind the slightest bit.

Jaehyun is sitting at the kitchen table, doing work for uni, when Johnny finally walks in. He can't help but smile when he sees him, and without anyone else noticing Johnny shoots him a wink.

They don't get to be alone together that day, but Jaehyun has a plan. He knows Johnny is staying in the guest room while Jaehyun himself has to sleep on Mark's couch. He would just have some fun with himself in the shower and slip into bed with Johnny later that night to seduce him.

He almost gets annoyed with how long it takes for Mark to go to sleep, but once he hears the soft snoring he quietly stands up. He thinks to himself that Mark's snoring only gives him an excuse as to why he disappears from his bedroom, just in case anyone finds out. He tiptoes towards the guest room where Johnny is staying and when he opens the door he is greeted by darkness. However, he can tell that Johnny isn't sleeping.

He quietly closes the door behind him and gets into bed next to Johnny. "Are you asleep?" he asks. Johnny responds by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He kisses Jaehyun on the lips and the younger feels warm on the inside.

"I had a feeling you might come. You really want to get caught, huh." It's not really a question, its more like he's teasing Jaehyun.

"I missed you." Jaehyun says.

"Aww, baby." Johnny smiles at him. "You're so adorable. I missed you too."

Jaehyun smiles back and kisses him again. Johnny immediately kisses him back, his hand rubbing up and down on Jaehyun's side. If Jaehyun didn't already have a plan he would let Johnny stroke his side and play with his hair until he falls asleep.

Soft kisses turn into a little more and soon they're making out on the bed in the guest room of his best friend's house. Jaehyun feels brave and he starts kissing down Johnny's jaw and neck, leaving hickeys that would be almost impossible to hide tomorrow.

"Yoonoh," Johnny says, moaning softly. "My parents and Mark are only a few rooms away. What are you going to say when we get caught?"

"We won't." Jaehyun answers. "Just let me stay with you."

Johnny hums. "Wasn't planning on letting you leave tonight."

With that Johnny kisses him once more. After kissing for minutes Jaehyun starts to get needy. His hands are all over Johnny and the older boy doesn't do anything but laugh quietly. Jaehyun feels his hands under his shirt, pulling the fabric up just far enough to reveal his stomach. He runs his own hands up and down Johnny's naked skin, which is not that hard considering the fact that the older sleeps completely naked.

Jaehyun feels him tugging at the waistband of his underwear and quickly pulls them down his legs. "You don't need to prep me." he says as Johnny pushes him on his back. Johnny takes an unopened bottle of lube and a condom from his bedside table and winks at Jaehyun, as if he wants to say that he was hoping for Jaehyun to come and play.

Johnny rolls the condom on and coats his dick with lube while looking Jaehyun straight in the eyes. Jaehyun smiles and bites his lip when Johnny hovers over him. He feels his cock pressing against his entrance and moans softly when Johnny pushes in.

"Quiet, baby, or we'll get caught." Johnny whispers. He starts moving slowly, pinning Jaehyun's hands to either side of his head on the bed. Jaehyun wraps his legs around his waist and pulls him in for another kiss.

"I really missed you," Jaehyun says again. "You're so good at this."

"Glad you like my dick." Johnny says with an amused smile.

"I like everything about you." Jaehyun answers. Johnny leans down just enough for Jaehyun to bite his bottom lip.

Johnny picks up the pace and Jaehyun almost lets out a moan. The older is just in time to connect their lips in another heated kiss. He kisses all over Jaehyun's neck and up to his jaw and ear.

They continue this for a while until they here footsteps and someone calling out for Jaehyun.

"Shit." Johnny whispers. He quickly gets off Jaehyun and rolls over on his side. Jaehyun does the same, letting Johnny spoon him instead. Johnny pulls up the covers up just in time, because shortly after the door is being opened.

"Jae? Are you in here?" Mark calls out for him. Jaehyun pretends to be asleep and doesn't answer. "Jaehyun? What the-"

He hears Mark mumbling something he doesn't hear clearly, followed by the door being closed again. He lets out a relieved sigh and is about to turn over but Johnny keeps him in place. "Huh?" he says in confusion. Johnny just presses soft kisses to his neck and then manages to lift one of his legs up. Jaehyun gasps when Johnny pushes back into him.

"Johnny!" he moans out, a little too loudly. Johnny quickly covers his mouth with his hand.

"Quiet, Yoonoh." he whispers in his ear.

Johnny doesn't remove his hand after that. He just fucks into Jaehyun hard and slow, holding the boy's leg up while Jaehyun can't do anything but enjoy it. The younger bites down in Johnny's hand when he hits that spot inside him, but that doesn't make Johnny pull his hand back.

"Do you want me to touch you, baby?" Johnny asks. Jaehyun nods frantically. "Hold your leg up for me."

Jaehyun does as he is told. He holds his own leg up and shortly after Johnny wraps his hand around his cock. It's embarrassing how close Jaehyun already is, but he can only blame Johnny for that. Jaehyun had been planning this from the moment he knew Johnny would be home today and he has been excited ever since. On top of that Johnny is incredibly good at it.

It only takes him about two minutes to cum. Johnny keeps whispering in his ear and finally removes his hand. He keeps fucking into Jaehyun until he cums with a soft moan. Jaehyun lets out a satisfied hum in response.

They lay like that for a while until Johnny finally pulls out. Jaehyun rolls onto his back and closes his eyes. He feels Johnny move, probably to throw away the dirty condom. "That was good." he says quietly.

Johnny lays down next to him and smiles. "Yeah?" he asks, and Jaehyun nods. "You should really come to my house sometime. That way we can take our time instead of having to hurry."

"I'd like that." Jaehyun answers.

"You're adorable. Come here." Johnny opens his arms and Jaehyun lets himself fall into them. It's nice to cuddle with Johnny. He is warm and soft and his body warmth feels nice when Jaehyun starts to cool down again.

"I'm gonna fall asleep if you keep doing that." Jaehyun warns when Johnny keeps drawing circles on his back.

"Then go sleep. It's already late." Johnny answers.

Jaehyun just lets out a hum in response and closes his eyes. Johnny is sweet and gentle and Jaehyun feels happy to be in his arms. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he's really starting to crush on the older boy, but he doesn't think about it too much. He's feeling sleepy and it doesn't take him very long to fall asleep. The last thing he feels is Johnny pressing a kiss to his forehead.

When Jaehyun wakes up the next morning, the bed is empty. He feels a little disappointed, even more so when he finds out it's already two in the afternoon on a Sunday which means Johnny has probably already left. He realizes that they didn't get to exchange numbers once again and pouts.

He was kinda hoping to wake up before Johnny, to see him sleeping peacefully. Or to wake up right after him, to see if Johnny would still be hugging him tight like how he did during the night. He wonders if they would've shared a goodmorning kiss, but that thought quickly gets ruined when he realized he and Johnny are just having fun and nothing more.

When he gets downstairs for breakfast Mark is already sitting at the kitchen table, probably working on some sort of project. The younger boy looks up at him with a facial expression that Jaehyun can't quite place. "You suddenly disappeared last night." Mark says. Jaehyun was really hoping that he wouldn't say anything about it, but luck is never really on his side.

"You snore," Jaehyun answered. "I went to the guest room forgetting that your brother was staying there. He was nice enough to let me stay with him." It's a good story and Jaehyun is proud of himself for coming up with something like that. Besides, it's not completely a lie. Mark really did snore and Johnny did let him stay, even though he knew nothing about Jaehyun's plan. Mark just didn't know the dirty details.

"I figured. You guys looked very... _cozy._ " Mark says, sounding suspicious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaehyun asks, pretending like he has no idea what his friend is talking about.

"You were all cuddled up. He didn't try anything, did he?" Mark furrows his eyebrows and Jaehyun nearly drops the milk carton.

"Of course not! We were asleep!"

Jaehyun doesn't turn around so Mark can't see how red his face is. "Why would you even think of your brother like that?"

Mark shrugs. "I don't, I'm just concerned because I think he might be interested in you and that's sort of a weird thought since their is a seven year age gap between you guys. And because I know how he usually sleeps naked I thought that maybe he tried something."

Jaehyun knows the term 'interested' is really wide and can mean multiple things, but it still makes him think. He really wants to ask Mark about it but he's scared that if he keeps pushing it his friend will really get suspicious. He doesn't want Mark to find out, especially now that he knows his friend thinks it's weird for his brother to be interested in him.

He ends up dropping the subject to eat his breakfast.

Jaehyun doesn't check his phone until later that day, when his phone screen lights up after not receiving any messages for hours. He checks to see if it's an important message or not, because he isn't in the mood for a normal conversation and usually ignores most of the texts he gets.

Surprisingly enough it's a message from an unknown number. It's nothing more than a _'guess who'_ , but it's enough for Jaehyun to realize that it isn't _really_ an unknown number. He smiles when he puts the number in his contacts. He's thinking about putting a heart behind his name but eventually decides against it.

They text back and forth for the rest of the day without Mark even noticing. Of course Mark isn't stupid, he knows Jaehyun usually isn't on his phone this much, but he would never even guess his friend is texting his brother. Jaehyun likes to keep it that way, because he doesn't know how Mark would react if he finds out. Besides, it's not like they're actually dating so there isn't really anything to talk about.

He doesn't even know how Johnny feels.

♡

Jaehyun didn't think he would actually do it, but a month later he finds himself standing in the shower in Johnny's house. He lied to everyone around him by telling them he was visiting his parents, when in reality he's staying the weekend with Mark's older brother. He doesn't even feel bad about it.

Johnny's house is nice and big, and Jaehyun wonders if he never feels lonely living here on his own. Jaehyun himself isn't used to big houses, as he always lived in small houses with his parents and now barely has any money to pay the rent for the small apartment he lives in. He definitely loves staying in a bigger house, especially since he's with Johnny.

They haven't really done anything today besides kissing, and even that was nothing more than a peck on the lips. It was sweet, though. It was obvious that Johnny wants to be sure Jaehyun feels comfortable in his house before doing anything. He held his hand, cooked food and even massaged his shoulders. Jaehyun wouldn't be surprised if this was actually going somewhere, but he doesn't want to get his hopes up.

Jaehyun is washing his hair when he hears the door open. For a second he thinks that it's an intruder and that he will be naked when people find him later, but he quickly realizes that it's just Johnny. He doesn't bother to look up and rinses his hair. When he's done he opens his eyes and sees Johnny standing right in front of him, smiling.

"Missing me already?" Jaehyun asks teasingly when Johnny wraps his arms around his waist.

"Of course," Johnny hums. "I hate being away from you."

Johnny probably doesn't really mean it like that, but it still does things to Jaehyun. It makes him feel warm inside, makes his heart skip a beat. Instead of answering Jaehyun pulls him in for a kiss. He feels Johnny smile against his lips before kissing back.

It doesn't take long before Jaehyun is being pushed against the wall. The water is no longer running over his face and he feels Johnny gently pushing his hair out of his eyes. When Jaehyun opens them he takes his time to realize how tall Johnny actually is. He shamelessly checks the older out until he reaches his eyes, staring right back at him.

Neither of them says anything, enjoying each other's company in silence. Johnny strokes his thumb over Jaehyun's bottom lip and the younger immediately gives in. He parts his lips and sucks on Johnny's thumb like it's his favourite flavoured lollipop. Jaehyun keeps staring at him while doing so. He grabs his wrist and greedily sucks on Johnny's fingers, one by one until all of them are coated with his saliva.

"I bet you give the best blowjobs." Johnny says. Jaehyun pulls the digit out of his mouth with a wet pop and licks his lips.

"Would you like to find out?" he asks innocently. He's already getting down on his knees before Johnny can even answer. Johnny's dick is right in front of his face, painfully hard already and proudly standing up. Jaehyun looks up at him and licks the tip, tasting the precum on his tongue. "You taste nice." he says.

He wraps his lips around the tip and swirls his tongue around it, making Johnny moan softly. To be very honest Jaehyun doesn't even exactly know what he's doing. Between projects and essays he barely has any time to date or to find a good bed partner and his sex life pretty much consists of quickies in the bathroom at parties that don't include foreplay most of the time.

But Johnny seems to like it, so he continues.

Jaehyun just keeps licking for a while, swirling his tongue around the tip just to tease Johnny, to hide that he isn't as experienced as the older thinks he is. The two times he had sex with Johnny were different. They were rushed and Jaehyun didn't have time to worry. Now that they actually have the time he feels slightly pressured, feeling a little intimidated by how experienced Johnny was compared to him.

He finally fully wraps his lips around Johnny's cock and suddenly feels very insecure when he looks up once again. It's maybe the third time he's giving someone a blowjob and the porn videos he watched didn't really teach him much.

He bobs his head up and down, using his tongue and making sure to not use any teeth. He let's Johnny's cock slide into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat, making him gag a little. Johnny keeps moaning, louder everytime, and it encourages Jaehyun to keep going.

It feels good to please Johnny like this, even though Jaehyun never thought he would actually enjoy giving a blowjob. He wants Johnny to cum all over his face but decides that's something for later. Johnny tugs at his hair and Jaehyun lets his cock slide out of his mouth again. He looks up in confusion, a little scared that he might did something wrong.

"Don't look at me like that or I might cum over that pretty face of yours." Johnny says as he helps Jaehyun get back on his feet. "Can you bend over for me with your hands on the wall?"

Jaehyun turns around and bends over. He figures that Johnny wants to get him ready for his dick so he spreads his legs like the good boy he is. He patiently waits for Johnny to do something and is soon rewarded by the older licking right over his hole. Jaehyun lets out a surprised moan, not used to the feeling of having someone eat his ass.

_"Johnny..."_ he moans out when Johnny does it again. He closes his eyes at the new kind of pleasure, gasping when Johnny experimentally pushes one of his fingers in. Jaehyun lets his head fall, feeling his cheeks heating up at the attention he's getting.

Johnny's tongue feels magical and Jaehyun can almost feel his legs turn into jelly. He lets out moan after moan, pushing back on Johnny's fingers when he pushes a second one in. At this point Johnny is just teasing him, switching between using his fingers and using his tongue, but never fully pushing his tongue in. Jaehyun lets out a whine and Johnny finally gives in.

He pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue. Jaehyun almost lets out a sob at how good it feels, pushing back on Johnny's tongue almost agressively. He thinks to himself that the long wait and lying to his friends was definitely worth it. The fact that he's having fun with Johnny while everyone thinks he's at his parents' house only makes it more exciting. No one has any idea of what they're doing.

Johnny's tongue is gone way too soon, but Jaehyun doesn't get the time to complain. Johnny pulls him back up and pushes him against the wall, kissing him passionately. It doesn't even come into Jaehyun's mind that this is probably absolutely gross.

He feels himself being lifted up and automatically wraps his legs around Johnny's waist. Johnny's dick is pressing against his entrance and Jaehyun pulls away from the kiss when he pushes in. He let his head fall back against the cold tiles of the shower cabin and closes his eyes, moaning at the pleasure he's feeling when Johnny thrusts into him. The fact that Johnny didn't even think about using a condom made it a little more exciting.

Jaehyun almost feels like he's in another world, a world where only him and Johnny exist and no one else. Johnny is making him see stars and he finds himself being completely lost in pleasure. The realization hit him that Johnny was actually living out one of his fantasies with him made him feel some kind of way.

He doesn't know how much time already passed. It could be a minute, ten minutes, half an hour. All Jaehyun knows is that Johnny does incredible things to him, making him feel like his body is on fire in the best possible way. Johnny keeps thrusting into him and it feels so _good_.

"You still with me, baby?" Johnny asks after a while. He must've noticed how Jaehyun was pretty much all zoned out.

Jaehyun hums in response and hides his face in the crook of the older's neck. His hands are holding onto his arms as he bounces up and down, moaning against Johnny's skin.

He keeps feeling droplets of water hitting his skin with every thrust. Johnny is sucking on the skin of his neck, leaving hickeys that match the ones on his own skin. Jaehyun doesn't know when he starts crying, but at some point the pleasure he feels is so good that he can't help but sob. Johnny is giving him everything and it's making his toes curl.

"So good." he whines out.

"You are," Johnny agrees. "My good precious baby."

Jaehyun swears he can feel his heart doing a backflip. He finds the strength to kiss Johnny again, tongues twirling around each other and spit dripping down his chin. He moans into Johnny's mouth when the older wraps his hand around his cock. Jaehyun feels a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach and he cums without a warning, letting out a loud moan.

He feels a little bad that he keeps cumming before Johnny does, even more so when the older lifts him up again and puts him back on his feet. Jaehyun gets back on his knees, taking Johnny by surprise. He starts sucking Johnny off without hestitating, wanting to make him cum.

"I'm gonna cum." Johnny moans out. Jaehyun quickly pulls of and sticks his tongue out of his mouth. With a few more tugs Johnny cums all over his face. His cum feels warm and sticky on his face but it's quickly rinsed off by the water of the shower. There was no evidence left of what just happened.

Jaehyun gets back on his feet with shaky legs. They don't really say anything after, but Jaehyun feels more than happy when Johnny pulls him into his arms and close to his chest. Johnny helps him to wash his body and once they're done they get out of the shower. At this point Jaehyun still doesn't know what to say. He feels happy about being around Johnny but at the same time he feels embarrassed because he isn't as experienced and cums quickly.

"You don't talk much after sex, huh?" Johnny asks when they're in his bed. Jaehyun just hums in agreement. "Did you enjoy it? You seemed a little nervous."

"I did enjoy it," Jaehyun says. "I just don't have sex a lot." he admits.

"Is this about what I told you a while ago? About being more experienced?" Johnny asks, and Jaehyun nods. "Baby, I told you it doesn't matter. I enjoyed it and I want to try all kinds of things with you. You already did so well, Yoonoh." Johnny lovingly combs through his hair.

"Can I ask something?" Jaehyun finally asks. Johnny lets out a hum in response. "Are you interested in me?"

"Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't be having sex with you." Johnny answers. Jaehyun pouts.

"I mean like... _romantically_."

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

A short silence falls and Jaehyun is scared that maybe he pushed his luck. Maybe the part of him that thinks Johnny likes him just misinterpreted things. Johnny doesn't like him like that and now he ruined the chance of having an adventurous sex life as well.

"Yes." Johnny finally says. Jaehyun has to think for a few seconds, feeling confused by his answer. "I like you, Yoonoh. I didn't just invite you over to have sex. I just want to spend time with you."

"I- I like spending time with you." Jaehyun admits. "Taeyong says it's weird."

"Your friend?" Johnny asks, and Jaehyun nods. "Does it matter what he thinks?"

Jaehyun stays silent. Johnny is right, if they really do like each other then it shouldn't matter what other people think. Johnny is still in his twenties, it's not like he's an actual old man. He's not a weirdo and he doesn't have any serious problems. He isn't an alcoholic or a drug addict.

"But what about Mark?" Jaehyun then asks.

"He doesn't have to know yet. Give it some time."

"So... What about us?"

Another silence falls. It's like neither of them are entirely sure what they're supposed to do next. If they end up dating either of them would have to move, because Johnny lives three hours away and Jaehyun doesn't think he can stand being away from his partner for too long. It's not like he's ever been in a long distance relationship before, but he already misses Johnny when he doesn't see him for three weeks.

"It depends on what you want. I could visit you more often, we could meet up where no one can see us and you could come over to my house just like you're doing now. But if you don't like keeping secrets we could just keep it this way." Johnny finally says.

"It's a three hour drive. Wouldn't that be too much?" Jaehyun asks.

"Three hours is nothing if it means I get to spend more time with you."

Jaehyun laughs and puts his head on Johnny's chest, hiding his face. He doesn't exactly know what to say, not quite used to cheesy words like these. He never really experienced the so called puppy love. He has always been to shy to make a move on someone and after high school he pretty much focused on studying. His first and only relationship was when he turned nineteen and it only lasted for three weeks.

"Why are you so interested in me? I'm inexperienced in both dating and having sex. I've never really done anything adventurous before, I'm kinda boring." Jaehyun says.

"Do you want me to make a list?" Johnny asks teasingly, and Jaehyun nods.

"Okay then, the first thing I noticed about you is that you're breathtakingly beautiful. You immediately caught my attention and I decided I wanted to get to know you better, so I joined you and my brother with Mario Kart when I got the chance. You're fun to be around, you appreciate my humor even though it's weird. You're extremely sweet, I don't know if it's because you like me or if you're sweet to everyone."

Johnny keeps combing through Jaehyun's hair. He takes a break to look at the younger before he continues to talk. "You're smart. I can tell uni is important to you and I admire that. You care about your friends and other people around you. And you can't deny that there's something cheeky about you. I know you were giving me hints, Yoonoh." he says with an amused smile, making Jaehyun's cheeks turn pink.

"And what about it? I'm a boy, I have needs, you looked hot and I didn't think you'd even be interested in me." Jaehyun says, feeling embarrassed. He barely feels embarrassed when he does something, the shame usually comes afterwards when he starts thinking about it or when people tease him about it.

Johnny laughs before bringing his hand down to Jaehyun's cheek, stroking it gently. "I'm just trying to say that I don't care about experience. I care about who you are, and I like what I've seen so far. Don't call yourself boring, Yoonoh." he says softly.

"I'm happy we talked about this." Jaehyun answers with a sigh. He gets more comfortable and listens to Johnny's heartbeat.

"Me too, baby. Get some rest now, I can tell you're tired." Johnny kisses his forehead.

"Okay. Goodnight."

♡

Things go great after that. They meet up at secret places just like Johnny had suggested. They go out on dates and at some point Johnny spends the night at Jaehyun's apartment, even though they know it's risky. Jaehyun feels like he's falling in love and to him it's the most wonderful feeling ever.

Jaehyun thinks falling in love is almost impossible to describe. To him it's like a mixture of multiple things, but even better. It's like eating your favourite meal, laughing with your friends, a sunny summer day you spend at the beach or the proud feeling you get when you work hard for an uni project and end up getting a good grade. It's like that all together, but even more.

They get caught after three months. It's the fourth time Jaehyun visits Johnny's house and it's completely unexpected. The day has only just started and Jaehyun is peacefully eating the breakfast Johnny made for him when his phone screen lights up. He frowns when he sees Mark's calling him but doesn't pick up right away. Mark has been calling him all morning but he didn't dare to pick up.

"It's Mark." he tells Johnny.

"Then pick up." Johnny answers.

Jaehyun picks up the phone and is greeted by Mark's angry voice. "Where are you? I tried to call you all morning." Mark says.

"I'm at my pare-"

"Bullshit. I called them and they said you're not there and that you haven't been there for a while." Mark interrupts. He sounds confused and angry and Jaehyun can feel his heart drop. "So where are you? You've been acting strange lately and I wanna know what's up."

Jaehyun looks up at Johnny with a panicked expression. "I- I have a boyfriend." he blurts out. "I didn't want you to find out yet because... _reasons._ "

"What reasons, Jaehyun? I would really like to know why you lied to me for God knows how long." Mark snarls. "Get your ass back home."

With that Mark hangs up the phone, leaving Jaehyun in shock. He looks up at Johnny who looks just as surprised as he is. It looks like they have no other choice but finally admitting to Mark and pretty much everyone else that something was going on between him and his brother. His mother would probably be disappointed in him for lying and he feels guilty for that.

"I need to go home." Jaehyun announces. "Can you please bring me home?"

"Of course. Don't worry about it too much, it will be okay." Johnny answers.

Fifteen minutes and a painfully long silence later they're on the road again, on their way back to Mark's house. Jaehyun can feel his heart drop a little further with every minute that passes, especially when Mark texts him to ask what's taking him so long. Jaehyun nervously nibbles down on his bottom lip when he replies that it might take a while. If Mark's smart enough he will be able to connect the dots.

After an hour of silence he can hear Johnny letting out a sigh. He's confused when Johnny parks his car on the side of the road. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"You need to stop worrying so much." Johnny simply says.

"I feel guilty for hiding." Jaehyun whines out. Johnny lets out another sigh. He leans over and pecks Jaehyun on the lips, taking the younger by surprise.

"You're an adult, we're not doing something illegal. No one's gonna hate you." Johnny says.

Jaehyun pouts but hums in agreement anyway. They get back on the road and Jaehyun tries to distract himself by quietly singing along to a song on the radio. It's not helping much, but at least he's doing something to kill the time.

It takes them less time than usual to get back to Johnny's house, but to Jaehyun it feels like it has been the longest car ride ever. Johnny tried to talk to him but Jaehyun didn't want to talk. He just spent the whole car ride humming along to songs while staring out of the window.

Jaehyun doesn't know why he's expecting Mark to stand in front of the window with a judgemental look on his face. He isn't, but Jaehyun still feels nervous. He goes to ring the bell but then realizes Johnny has a key. They enter the house in silence but Jaehyun stops when he's standing in front of the door that leads to the living room. He looks up at Johnny who gives him a small smile and a reassuring nod.

He opens the door and he's immediately greeted by Mark's black hair. The boy turns his head and seems to be confused by the fact that his brother walks in as well. Jaehyun gives him an apologetic smile, but Mark doesn't understand.

"I didn't know you were coming today. Did you pick him up?" he asks his brother.

"We drove here together." Johnny answers. Mark isn't stupid but he still looks so confused. Jaehyun is sure that he already knows what's going on, but he just doesn't _want_ to know.

"What is going on here?" Mark asks. "I was right, wasn't I? Johnny did try something."

"It was nothing that wasn't consensual!" Jaehyun defends him.

"Oh my God, I really was right!" Mark stands up from the couch and points at Johnny. "You disgust me, he's seven years younger than you! And you," he turns to point at Jaehyun. "Is this why you wanted to be my friend? Because you were thirsting for my brother?"

"I didn't even know you had a brother!" Jaehyun quickly turns his head and gives Johnny a desperate look.

"All those times you went to your parents or when you couldn't hang out because you were too busy. For how long has this been going on?"

"...A little over three months."

A short silence falls and Jaehyun can tell that Mark is trying to process what's going on. The boy mutters out a quiet "Shit" before he speaks again. "You have been lying to everyone?" Mark asks.

"Because people treat me like a baby and I know no one would take me seriously." Jaehyun whines out. "I like Johnny."

Mark nods and turns to his brother again. "And you? What do you have to say about this? Trying to date someone seven years younger." Mark shakes his head.

"What are you so mad for, we're not even dating." Johnny answers, crossing his arms over his chest. Jaehyun repeats the sentence in his head and frowns. "It's not that serious." Now this is something Jaehyun doesn't need to think about. Johnny's words hit him painfully hard in his heart, and he isn't even done yet.

"Then what the fuck is going on between you two?" Mark asks, mimicking Johnny by crossing his arms as well.

"It's not important, Mark." Johnny answers. "But we were literally just having sex and that's it. Nothing more."

Jaehyun can feel his heart break into a million pieces. "Wow," he says, interrupting the two brothers. They both turn their heads to look at him. "Fuck you, Johnny."

"Wha-" Johnny starts, but Jaehyun interrupts him.

"Shut the fuck up. Nothing more? Not important? You literally told me you were romantically interested in me, you held my hand, took me out on dates and kissed my forehead and that means nothing to you? How can you be so fucking insensitive." Jaehyun says, raising his voice.

"Jaehyun, plea-" Jaehyun isn't even planning on letting him finish that sentence.

"Oh so it's Jaehyun now? Not Yoonoh, or baby, or angel? Are you ashamed of me?" Jaehyun starts. "I can't believe I made a fool out of myself like that, calling you my boyfriend to your own brother over the phone and you just let me down like that. I'm a literal fucking clown." He lets out a bitter laugh.

He then turns to Mark, not giving the brothers any time to process his words. "And you," he points at Mark. "You're my friend, not my mother. If I want to fucking fool around or date someone who is seven years older then that's _my_ decision."

Johnny tries to move closer but for every step he takes forward Jaehyun takes two steps back. "Don't be like this. It really was going somewhere but we weren't dating yet and you know it. Don't be upset."

"You don't get to decide for me how I can or can't feel." Jaehyun spits out, eyes brimming with tears. "You're a fucking asshole. I don't want to see you ever again." he says before walking away. He starts walking faster when he hears Johnny calling out for him.

"Yoonoh, come on!" Johnny tries, following Jaehyun out onto the street.

"Stop following me!" Jaehyun yells back, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He starts running and hopes he gets to be alone, but Johnny isn't giving up.

It's like a cat and mouse game. Jaehyun keeps running and Johnny follows him around, no matter how out of breath he is. He isn't the only one, because Jaehyun can barely breathe after running for about thirty minutes. But Jaehyun's will to get away from Johnny is stronger so he continues to run until it feels like his lungs are on fire. He breaks down in the middle of a field, falling to his knees.

By the time Johnny reaches him he's breathing heavily and letting out loud sobs. Jaehyun is almost hyperventilating and it feels like he's about to have a panic attack. He tries to get his breathing back to normal and covers his face with his hands as he cries. This wouldn't have happened if Johnny didn't follow him.

Jaehyun only notices the rain when he doesn't feel his own tears anymore. His body is wet and trembling and the fact that he might get sick after this only makes him more anxious.

"Calm down, Yoonoh. Take deep breaths." Johnny crouches down next to him, a little less out of breath than he is. Jaehyun doesn't want to listen to Johnny, but he knows he's right. If he wants to stop hyperventilating he has to take deep breaths.

"Why can't you just leave me alone." Jaehyun sobs out when his breathing is somewhat back to normal.

"And let you walk around in blind panic? I don't want you to get hurt. You shouldn't be alone." Johnny answers.

"I don't want you around me." Jaehyun says weakly, refusing to look up.

"Can you please let me talk to you?" Johnny pleads. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Mark scares me when he's angry and I panicked."

"You said it wasn't important. That it was just sex and nothing more. And then you actually told me that I can't be upset because we're not dating." Jaehyun cries out.

"I never said you weren't important. I promise I just meant that it wasn't important to Mark, that he doesn't need to know everything I do. I said it was just sex because we weren't dating yet, but I want to. I haven't given you as much love as I wanted to, always holding back because I'm afraid you'll get scared and run away if I do give you the things I want to give you." Johnny explains.

"I don't understand. We do everything a couple does, what else do you want to do?" Jaehyun asks, sniffling quietly.

"Moving closer. Spending more days and nights together than just a weekend. Not having to worry about people finding out. Tell my parents that I'm dating the most wonderful person out there, apologize to my friends that they won't find perfection because the most perfect human being already belongs to me. Put our pictures out on the Internet, make us Facebook official like we're teenagers in love. Because I love you, Yoonoh." Johnny sits in front of him and Jaehyun finally looks up, raindrops falling on his face.

"I'm moving closer. I was planning on telling you tomorrow, wanted to make it official. I'm moving in next month and I wanted to tell everyone about our relationship once everything was ready. Mark finding out wasn't part of my plan and I got frustrated. I'm sorry, Yoonoh." Johnny continues.

"Would you still make it official right now? When I'm soaked by the rain, crying my eyes out and in my worst and ugliest state?" Jaehyun asks as more tears well up in his eyes.

Johnny nods with no hestitation. "You're still the most beautiful one out there. I could be in a room full of models, celebrities and gods and I would still only be able to look at you." he says.

His hands find their way to Jaehyun's cheeks. He leans in to kiss Jaehyun passionately, right there in a field in the pouring rain, the sound of thunder sounding agressive in the background. Jaehyun wraps his arms around Johnny and pulls him as close as possible. His wet hair is falling over his closed eyes, raindrops dripping onto his face. The rain mixes perfectly with his tears and he can taste the saltiness on his tongue when Johnny deepens the kiss.

It's a kiss filled with love. A desperate kiss from Johnny's side, to let Jaehyun know that he really does love him, and from Jaehyun's side, to let Johnny know that he doesn't want to let go. The pouring rain only makes their passionate kiss that much more emotional. Jaehyun is completely out of breath after a while, but he refuses to pull back.

They only pull back when the thunder starts getting closer and they realize they have to seek shelter. Johnny takes his hand and drags him towards an abandoned wooden shack. Jaehyun only realizes how cold he is when the rain is no longer hitting him.

"I love you, Yoonoh." Johnny repeats.

"Why did you call me Jaehyun in front of Mark?" Jaehyun asks him quietly.

"Because I didn't know if you wanted Mark to know your real name. I didn't want to expose you because it's none of my business." Johnny explains.

They sit down on the ground, Jaehyun right next to Johnny. He lets Johnny wrap his arm around his waist, lets Johnny pull him closer. He lets Johnny kiss his cheek, which now feels like it's burning up compared to Johnny's cold and wet lips.

"You're so precious to me, angel. My precious, adorable boyfriend." Johnny whispers in his ear. Jaehyun feels a little drowsy and puts his head on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny gently kisses his forehead and strokes his cheek.

"I love you too, Johnny." Jaehyun finally answers him after a while. His voice is sweet and soft. He sees Johnny smile from the corners of his eyes and it does something to his heart. It's like Johnny's words combined with his smile glue all the broken pieces of his heart right back together, in a way no one can see that it was ever broken.

They sit in the shack for a while, waiting for the storm to calm down so they can go home. Even though Jaehyun feels better mentally, he starts feeling worse physically with every minute that passes and he's pretty sure he's about to catch the flu. His body is trembling with how cold he is while his head feels like it's burning up. He gets even closer to Johnny and shuts his eyes for a few seconds, only to fall asleep not even a minute later with how tired he is.

He barely feels Johnny carrying him back home to his apartment. He's barely even awake when Johnny helps him to get out of his clothes and puts him in the shower with him, washing his hair and body while Jaehyun just lets him.

When he finally really wakes up he's in his own bed. Johnny woke him up and offers him a bowl of soup, telling him he needs to eat. Jaehyun doesn't feel that hungry and his throat hurts, but he takes the bowl anyway and hopes he feels better soon.

"You got a fever, baby." Johnny says softly. "Probably from being outside in the rain."

"How does that happen so quickly?" Jaehyun asks with a pout.

"Yoonoh, we were outside for hours. It's almost midnight." Johnny says with a sad smile. "Mark left about an hour ago. He said he's sorry for making you feel bad and that he hopes you get well soon. We sat down and talked for a while, I told him everything. Properly, this time. I said we're in love and he can live with that. I told you it was going to be okay." he says.

Jaehyun nods and hums. "Shouldn't you be going home?" he asks. He doesn't really want Johnny to leave, but he doesn't want to keep him from leaving either just because he's sick.

"You're my home." Johnny answers. "I'm staying with you until you're better." He takes the empty bowl from Jaehyun's hands and puts it down on the desk in the room.

"I'm cold." Jaehyun then says.

"Do you want an extra blanket?" Jaehyun nods and Johnny throws another blanket over him.

"Can you put on a Disney movie?" the younger asks.

"Anything for you."

Johnny gets out of the room and returns not even two minutes later with Jaehyun's favourite Disney movie. He struggles a little with the dvd player but eventually finds out how it works and gets the movie to play. He sits back down next to Jaehyun who looks up at him with big, glassy eyes.

"You." Jaehyun says.

"Me?" Johnny asks with a smile, and Jaehyun nods again.

"Want you. You're too far away." he says.

"Baby I'm right next to you."

"I want you to cuddle me."

Johnny smiles at him and gets in bed next to him. Jaehyun notices how Johnny is wearing his own pair of pyjama pants and wonders where he got those from. "I asked Mark to bring me some stuff from our parents house." Johnny explains. Jaehyun hums and wiggles out of the blanket roll to get closer to Johnny. Once he finds a comfortable position he focuses on the movie.

"I feel so bad that I got you sick." Johnny says quietly.

"I got myself sick. I shouldn't have ran away like that." Jaehyun answers. "Even though that kiss was really intense."

Johnny laughs quietly. "I put my heart into that kiss." he says.

"Would you kiss me like that again when I'm better?" Jaehyun asks.

"I'll kiss you like that right now." Johnny answers. He moves down so that him and Jaehyun are face to face. He reaches out to put his hand on the younger's cheek and softly kisses him, and again, and again. After a few short pecks his lips stay on Jaehyun's.

Jaehyun decides that Johnny's lips feel soft against his own warm lips. Jaehyun's face feels hot already and Johnny's hand makes him feel like he's burning up. He doesn't really mind, because Johnny is kissing him deeply once again and he enjoys it even though he has a fever. Jaehyun has this weird taste in his mouth, the kind you have when you're sick, but Johnny's tongue makes it somewhat better.

"Your lips taste like cherry." Jaehyun mutters inbetween kisses.

Johnny doesn't answer. He just smiles against his lips before pulling away. He presses a kiss on Jaehyun's nose and another one on his forehead. "Do you need anything else?" Johnny asks him quietly. Jaehyun shakes his head in return.

"Just your love." Jaehyun answers. Johnny kisses his lips again.

"You have all of it."

Even though Jaehyun has a fever, this is exactly where he wants to be, in bed with his boyfriend- because he can finally officially call Johnny his boyfriend- sharing kisses while his favourite Disney movie plays in the background.

He knows Mark isn't the only person they had to worry about- They had bigger problems than that. Jaehyun knows he has to explain to his parents why he lied to his friends and to them, and God knows how he's going to tell them his boyfriend is in a different stage of life than he is. Then there's also Taeyong, who doesn't even know Jaehyun lied to him yet. He's not going to be amused.

But Jaehyun doesn't worry that much, because at the end of the day he gets to spend his time and love with Johnny. It's his life, his decision, and nobody can stop him from loving Johnny the way he does.

Jaehyun doesn't know if it will last, but there's a strong feeling in his chest and stomach, a voice in the back of his head that tells him he is right where he's supposed to be. He can picture himself in the future, when he finally graduates from university, buying a house with his boyfriend where they will grow old together.

For now Jaehyun is happy with how things are. He cherishes every moment he gets to spend with Johnny and he falls in love a little more with each kiss he receives. He doesn't want to stop his heart from beating faster everytime he sees Johnny, doesn't want to stop his heart from doing backflips and going insane whenever they get a little too intimate.

It's okay, because in the end it all comes back to this thing called love, and Jaehyun sure as hell does love Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one, a kudo or comment would be appreciated!


End file.
